


Disruption on the Set

by squidgie



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look into Cliff at work, based on the comment fic prompt: fancy water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disruption on the Set

**Author's Note:**

> For leni_ba's awesome prompt in 1/4/16's Comment Fic post about all things water - "Any, Any, Fancy Water".

"Cliffy!" 

Marc's voice breaks through the bustling din of the set, and suddenly all heads turn towards the doorway as the room comes to a standstill. 

"What's up, Sweetie?" Cliff replies, then notices Marc's professional appendage, voice dipping as he adds, "Amanda..."

"Ugh... Marc, I thought I thought I told you to burn that sweater," Amanda spits, rolling her eyes. 

"Mandy, hush!" Marc bites back with a glare, but almost immediately turns his puppy-dog eyes back to his boyfriend. "So how're you doing?" he asks, worried no doubt at Marc's first shoot for _Mode_ in months. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Cliff reaches for his bottle of water and says, "It's going-"

There's a collective gasp from both Marc and Amanda, as Amanda clasps onto Cliff's arm and Marc raises both hands, covering his mouth. 

" _Marc_!" Amanda blurts. "Look!" And suddenly both fashionistas eyes are locked onto the bottle in Cliff's hand. 

Cliff moves the bottle up, then down, amusing himself that he's finally silenced _both_ Marc and Amanda at the same time. "What?" he asks, voice as innocent as he can try. "It's just water," he adds and then takes a swig. 

"No!" Marc responds, a grin on his face. He reaches out, fingertips caressing the bottle gently. "It's _Lauquen_!"

"Fancy water," Amanda adds with a bob of her head. She turns to Marc and conspiratorially whispers, "It's the only water Wilhelmina will touch!"

Suddenly both Marc and Amanda's eyes grow big as Cliff takes another swig. "Where did you get that?" Marc asks as his face goes pale.

Giving them both a 'duh!' look, Cliff says, "Wilhelmina's office. She gave me a bottle after our meeting this morning."

Still holding the shocked looks, Marc first leans forward and steals a kiss. "She must like you..." he says. Marc quickly throws his arms around Cliff's neck, Cliff planting a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek before he pulls away. 

With a little wave, Cliff takes Amanda's arm and turns back to the door. "Come, Mandy! We must away."

Cliff stands there, smiling as they retreat. He turns back to the models and says, "Okay, everyone. Ten minute break!"


End file.
